Could it be you?
by xowifeysforlifexo
Summary: This is our own continuation of what happens to Eli and Julia when she got hit, BUT, theres a twist. Julia got hit but never died. Was in a coma, moved to Boston and comes back for Eli...Will Eli fall for her again or stay with Clare? Read and find out!
1. Your Love

Chapter 1:

**Julia's POV:**

I can't believe my parents lied to Eli like that! When I got hit by the car, I went into a coma. When I woke up, my parents told me that Eli thinks i'm dead. They told him I died! Ugh i'm so mad at them! I _love _Eli and I always will. You know what? Im packing my bags and LEAVING Boston. Im going back to Canada for Eli. I hope when he sees me, he'll run up to me, twirl me around and kiss me like he always did. I _will_ get him back, no matter what I have to do. Eli WILL be mine again. Just watch.

**Eli's POV:**

Julia. That name has been on my mind lately. Why did we have to have that fight? Why did I leave her? Ugh im so STUPID! If we never had that fight, she would still be here, wrapped in my arms right now. Its all my fault. Julia meant the world to me and I let her slip through my fingers so easily. The _only _person that helps me forget about her is Clare. She filled up the missing pieces in my heart. I love her so much. I wont let any harm come to her. I mean, I still love Julia. I always will. But im madly in love with Clare. Saying her name makes my heart melt. She...She completes me and I love her for that. I don't want anything or anyone to hurt her. Not even me...But either way, I no Clare s the one for me and NO ONE is going to ruin something special that we have. Its all about us. _Us..._


	2. Love Drunk

**A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so short. We just wanted to say that we wont be on line to update. I (RiiA) am not allowed to go on line during the week. And sometimes, I wont be on at all for what ever reason. And I (Mandiee) am busy during the weekends sometimes and I will sometimes be on line during the week. We both have basketball and RiiA has cheerleading but we will update as soon as we can! Thanks and review!**

Chapter2:

**Julia's POV:**

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_ Im so sorry. But im leaving this city. Im leaving because I need to see Eli and clear things out with him. But because of your lies, I couldn't. I am still mad at the fact your told him I died just because you were planning on movie and you didn't want us to be together. But I no you have reasons for that. Eli isn't a bad guy. I know you guys didn't like him because of the clothes he wore. You didn't even try to talk to him. And thats why I need to see him. I can't take the heart break & being in a city that I feel I don't belong in. Im really sorry. I love you guys so much. Wish me luck?_

_ Love,_

_ Julia_

_P.S I promise to keep in touch. :)3_

I looked at the letter, and placed it onto my parents bed. I took one more look around the house. When I heard a horn blow outside, I knew it was time for me to go. I got my bags and walked outside. A man waited with an army green colored jacket with black jeans on the outside door passenger side of the cab. I smiled and said a quick, "Hello." and threw my things in the trunk. " You look great." the man said with a smile. " Thanks." I replied. I was wearing an "Above the Influence" shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, and a black beanie on my head. I gave a small smirk and went into the car. As I closed the door, I looked back at my house...and before I knew it, I saw different houses and tress pass by me.

**Eli's POV:**

" Hey Clare, wanna go to the Dot for lunch?" I asked

"Sure...Meet me in ten?"

"Yup. Sounds good. See you then."

"Bye." said Clare.

I jumped out of my bed and ran to the front door. As I was opening the door, someone called my name .

"Where are you going?" My mom said in a confused voice.

I rolled my eyes. " Im going to meet Clare for lunch. Don't worry, Ill be back later."

"Okay. Have fun!", she replied with a smile on her face. And with that, I was out the door.

_**Ten Minuets Later**_

I walked into the Dot and took a seat near the window. I waited for a few minutes to see Clare walking pass. I smiled and tapped the glass. She turned around and waved to me. With that, she raced to the door and I got out of my seat and walked her way. I picked her up in my arms and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

" So what are we going to do today Miss. Edwards?"

" We could go on another urban adventure?", Clare said with a sigh and a smile mixed together.

" Okay. Lets head out!" I said.

I left some money on the table, grabbed Clare's hand, and ran out the door.

" Eli, where did you park Morty?" Clare asked with a curious smile.

" He is in the back. Come on, lets walk to our destination instead."

"Ok."

During our walk, we laughed, hugged, and kissed...a lot. At one point, we were passing by the park and decided to take a break. I looked around I saw a red rose next to me. "Stay here." I said. I ran to the rose and picked it up. " Clare, close your eyes." she smiled at me with a curious face.

"Hold out yours hands." As she did that, I placed the rose in her hands and stood up in front of her.

"Now open your eyes." I said. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands to see the rose that I picked for her.

" Oh Eli!" she got up hugged me and then kissed me. While she kissed me, I heard someone call my name.

"Eli?" I broke away from the kiss and turned around.

"Julia?" I looked at Clare and then back to Julia, confused.


	3. Fireworks

**A/N: Hey guy's! Its RiiA. And I just wanted to say that Mandiee and I are REALLY and TRULY sorry we haven't been online. We have been really busy with basketball and me with cheerleading. We just had a school concert and we had two major projects in the last month and blah blah blah. We are just really sorry. And here is a treat for you. After we post this chapter, we will add 2 more before Christmas! Merry Christmas guys! Don't forget to review and tell your friends about this story! **

Chapter 3: Fireworks. (Inspired by the song by Drake and Alicia Keys)

**Clare's Pov:**

Wtf? I thought this women was dead! Is this for real or am I just seeing things? Oh who am I kidding? I know this is for real! Wait a second. . .Eli lied to me then! He is probably out cheating on me! God, I mean Gosh! I don't need another KC in my life right now! I just can't believe he would do something like this to me.

"Hello? Earth to Clare!" Eli said.

"What?" I said, a little shaky.

" I said, this is Julia. You might of heard me talk about her at one point." He replied, with a shy smirk.

"It's so nice to meet you Clare!" Julia said with a smile.

" You too." I replied, with hatred and jealousy in my eyes. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. " So. . . Eli . . . I'll ummmm. . . see you later?" Julia asked kind of confused.

I quickly replied before Eli could say a word, " OK! Bye! It was so nice to meet you!" And Julia walked away after that.

**Eli's POV:**

Oh my- What was- What the- WHAT ! I am freaking out! What the heck is Julia doing here! I thought she was dead! The last time I checked she was! Wait. . . am I dreaming? Was this for real? " Clare. . . am I dreaming right now?" I asked her desperately. She kissed her teeth. " If I saw what you just saw then nope. . ." she replied, a little annoyed. " Well, What did you see exactly?" " I saw you ' dead' EX girlfriend here thats what I saw!" _Oh God. _I thought to myself. _She's mad. _" Clare, you dont think im cheating on you. . ." I said laughing. I looked at her while she looked down to her shoes. " DO you?" I asked. " Maybe a little." she spat back at me. " C'mon Clare! Do you really think im _that_ stupid? I would NEVER do ANYTHING like that to you. If I wanted Julia back, I probably would have broken up with you by now! But I didn't. Im here for you. For us. What we have here is special." I said confidently. Clare smiled.

" Thanks Eli. But WHY is she here in the first place? Did she lie about dying? What if she just got hit and went to the hospital and you jumped to conclusions? What if shes trying to get you ba-" I cut her off with one of my specials kisses. " Clare, stop asking me questions! You know im not that smart in school!" We laughed and continued walking, hand in hand.

**Julia's POV:**

Who the heck was that! She better better be some random chick he picked up off the street because guess what? Julia is back in town and im for one thing, and one thing only. And thats Eli. _Is that his girlfriend? Does he love her better than me? Or is she just the re-bound?_ I kept asking myself these questions over and over again until I got to the motel. I walked into my room and told myself _Maybe a nice cold shower would cure me for the time being. _So I took my shower, and climbed into bed when I finished.

" _Julia, Ive been waiting for this moment for which feels life forever". Eli told me_

" _Well, you don't have to wait any longer" I replied. _

" _Im here. . . . . ." I whispered before our lips met._

_I looked up and saw Eli and Clare making out. Was I thinking it was me? Maybe I just imagined the same thing happening but it wasn't me in my head. _When I saw them kiss, I almost threw up.

" AHHHHH!" I screamed pretty loudly, out of breath. _It was only just a dream._ I thought to myself. I looked at the clock _9:03 pm. _I put my head back down and drifted off in a deep sleep.

**Clare's POV:**

The rest of the night went really good. Perfect I should say. After we ran into Julia, we went for a walk, stole some bikes and cruised around town.

-* Flash Back-*

" Eli! Wait up!" I yelled from down the street.

" Aww. . . am I _too_ fast for you?" Eli yelled back with a smirk on his face,

" Yes! Now slow down!" He rolled his eyes.

" Fine. But only for you milady." He starts to slow down and the next thing I knew, I went flying passed him.

" Clare! Were do you think your going!" He yelled

" I don't know! Help me stop this thing!" I squealed, trying to press the breaks on the bike. Eli came in half speed to me. When he reached me, he grabbed the bike handle and dragged his shoes across the floor. We stopped slowly.

" Gosh, how do I stop thid think _without _any help?"

" You press the breaks on the handle Miss. Smarty Pants." I started to blush.

" Someones not using their noggin today!" He smiles, I laughed. I looked at my watch. _7:53pm. Crap, _I thought to myself.

" Eli, its getting kind of late. Do you mind taking me home?" I asked.

" Lets me a bet first."

"OK. . .?"

" First person to go down the street by the corner store wins."

" And what is the prize?" I asked confidently.

"Whatever our little hearts desires." He smiled his signature smirk. _Gosh I love that smirk. _I thought. Paused for a second. " Your on!" I said cheerfully. We climbed on the bikes and counted.

"Ready?"

" Yup! Game on!" I said.

" One. . ."

"Two. . ." we looked at each other, smiling.

"THREE!" we both said and sped off!

! Said one of the bikes as I swerved.

" HA! I WIN!" Eli said, happy as ever.

" Hey! That's not fair! You know my breaks are messed up and you know it!" I said, giggling.

" I know nothing of such sort!" He said, pointing to himself.

"Pshh! Sure you don't!" We both start laughing again.

-*End Flashback-*

We are now sitting on the hood of Morty, looking and attempting to count the stars.

" What do you wish for?"

" if I tell you, it might not come true." I said, with some giggles.

" Well, wouldn't it be cheesy, if I said that. . . mine has already came true?"

" You don't have to say that." I said as I blushed as we became face to face.

" Ehh, I thought it was the right moment." He replied back. We both laughed. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. Before you know it, our lips met, yet again. But something about it made it more special. It felt different. I felt like I could be with this man for the rest of my life. I think Eli is the one for me.

**Eli's POV:**

_Shes the one for me. Shes the one for me. _This phrase kept running through my head, over and over again. I know Clare's the one. That kiss was different. Completely different. My heart was racing. I saw fireworks behind my closed tight eyes. I knew in that moment, I cant loose her beautiful sky blue eyes, or her brown curly hair. I love her to much.

We pulled away from that kiss.

"Whoa." We both said, still looking into each others eyes.

" I-I should umm. . . t-t-take you h-home." I said looked down at my fingers. I looked back up at Clare and she nodded. We drove in silence. A comfortable silence actually. I pulled up in front of her house.

I felt like I was being watched. I turned around to see Clare, staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked sarcastically. She looked down to her shoes,playing with her fingers.

"When we kissed back there. . .what did you feel?" she asked nervously.

" Well, I saw fireworks if thats what you mean." I smiled.

" Well, I saw stars!" she said and she started crying.

"Clare, why are you crying? Please don't cry!"

" Im sorry. Its just that I never felt so loved in my life like this before." she said, whipping tears away from her eyes.

" Well, I guess we perfect for each other then?" I asked sarcastically. Clare laughed.

" Yes, we are. Opposites attract rights?"

" Yeah. . . Oh wait, I have something for you." I pulled out a small box out of my jacket pocket and handed it to Clare.

"Whats this?"

"Open it and you will see." As she opened it, her eyes got wider and wider. She took out the gold necklace that said _Clare_ on it.

" Oh my God, Eli! Its beautiful!" she squealed, handing it to me so I could help her put it on.

" I knew you would say that." I said and smiled.

"But why did you get it for me?" she asked confused.

"Because, you always told me that you wanted one for your birthday or for Christmas. And when we went to the mall the other day, they were selling some and I thought, Why not? It is for someone I really love." We both laughed.

" Well im really happy you got it for me. So thank you." She kissed me again and she gave me a long,warm hug.

"Im sorry I have to go so early but you know my parents." she said, a little dissappointed.

"Its OK. Theres always tomorrow." she kissed me again, said good night and she walked inside of her house. _Man. . . Im in love. _I thought to myself.


	4. Cant be Tamed

Chapter 4: Can't be Tamed (Miley Cyrus)

**Eli's POV**

I walked into my room and climbed in bed, not caring if I was still wearing jeans or not. I thought about Clare basically the whole time. I replayed the whole day in my head. Then I remembered Julia kind of ruined a moment that Clare and I had. My question is, why is she here? I thought she was dead! I need to know whats going on.

" Hey mom?" I asked my mother Cece nervously.

" Hey honey! Whats up?" she replied with a grin.

" I need to ask you something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Well, I kind of ran into a certain someone today." I asked, looking down playing with my fingers. _Clare is rubbing off on me. _I thought to myself and stopped.

" And who was this certain some if I may ask?" She replied, looking concerned.

I stopped for a second. _Spit it out Eli! Just SPIT. IT. OUT!_ I told myself.

" Julia." There was silence for about thirty seconds.

"Oh my God! When did she move down here! Why is she here anyways? I thought she was still in Connecticut! Her parents could have called! I still don't understand why they had to lie about her being dead anyways!" Cece went on and on and on. The only thing that was running through my mind was when she said, _" I still don't understand why they had to lie about her being dead anyways."_ I don't understand. How could both parents lie to me like this? Do they not understand how close I was to killing myself for Julia before? Don't they remember me always being locked up in my room with my windows bordered and me in a corner all day? I just don't get it! They knew how much I loved Julia and they had to pull the death card out on me. I can't believe this !

"Mom. . .what are you talking about?" I asked a little annoyed. She looked at me like she was disappointed in me. " I think it's time to come clean about Julia and what really happened." She patted the creamed colored couch, asking me to sit down and I did. She played with her fingers and her rings.

" Remember that little argument that you and Jules had before she got hit?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. That was no big deal though."

"Well, not to her parents. They told your father and I the next fight you guys had, one of you was going to get hurt. And it just so happened to be Julia. The day she got hit, when we all went to the hospital, her parents told me that if she lives, they don't want you anywhere near them. And when you left before the doctor came out with the good or bad news, they said that they are going to tell you that she was dead and that they were moving to Connecticut. I objected to it, but they had already called and told you." Cece finished. I felt my entire face turn red. My hands turned into a tight ball. I felt like punching something. " So you just decided not to tell me until NOW !" I asked frustrated. "Eli, im sorry but we couldn't! You were so heart broken a-" " I cant believe you would keep this from me for so long! Clare thought I was cheating on her for Gods sake! How am I supposed to tell her Jules apparently moved back down here and is trying to get me back?" I yelled. " Eli I-" Cece started to say, before getting interrupted by me, thee aggravated Eli. " No mom ! Just save it!" I stormed upstairs, and into my room. I blasted my music and just attacked my room. I flung the sheets off my bed, I threw everything off my dresser and broke my bad lamp. I had a picture of Julia that Clare made me keep and I threw it against the wall. I just went insane! I heard people outside, yelling because my music was to loud. It was eleven o'clock at night, and these people were annoyed. I turned my music off, grabbed my keys and flew down the stairs and went out the door, eyes puffy and red.

**Julia's POV:**

_I just want to look in your eyes and see, all that you have looking back at me. I think tonight I love you. . . _My phone rang, scarring the life out of me. This number look unfamiliar.

"WTF do you know what time it is? And who is this?" I asked really annoyed,

" Sorry Jules, its Eli. We need to talk."

"About? And how did you get my number?" I asked confused.

" I have my ways. Don't question me right now im not in the mood OK? So could we meet up somewhere. I don't care where. We need to talk NOW or TOMMOROW. Its important." He replied apparently aggravated.

" Whats got you undies in a bunch Mr. Macho?" I asked sarcastically.

" Julia. . ."

" OK! Im sorry, God. Ill meet you at the park. In ten minutes."

"K." there was silence at the end of the conversation. I hung up, got out of bed, and put on my jacket and my ugg slippers. I walked out of the motel to the park.

-* 5 Minutes Later *-

I sat down on the park bent for a few minutes. Then, I saw a light coming down the street. The car parked and sopped. Eli came crawling out of the hearse. " Hey baby." I said with a smile. Eli laughed at what I said. " Im NOT your 'baby', ok?" he asked annoyed. " Ughh, whatever. Why are we here at twelve o'clock at night in the first place?"

"Because I want to know why your here. I thought you were dead! And know my mom is telling me that your parents lied about the whole thing? C'mon! Who does that!" Eli basically screamed at me.

"Eli, look, its not my fault they lied to you like that! When I came out of the freaking coma, I was living somewhere I didnt even know where I was until they told me what happened! And I still don't remember why we even got into a fight anyways! The only thing I remember is seeing two lights coming closer and closer to me and BOOM! Darkness! So you don't come at me and start questioning me about why im here! You should know why im here anyways!" I yelled back.

" Oh yeah? And why is that?" he questioned.

" IM HERE FOR YOU! I WANT TO PICK UP WERE WE LEFT OFF! GOD, I WAS SO TIRED OF BEING AT SOME PLAC WERE I KNEW I DIDNT BELONG! I WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT CONNECTICUT OR WHERE EVER THE HECK I WAS FOR YOU IF I DIDNT STILL LOVE YOU!" there was silence in the air. I put my hands in my pocket and looked down at my feet. Eli did the same. " You still love me? Jules, its been a year!" Eli exclaimed. " So? Eli, I want you back! No- I NEED you back!" I said, halfway in tears, taking Eli's hands in mine. "Please. . .?" I questioned as I started leaning closer and closer towards his face. Eli did the same and stopped. " I-I cant do this. Clare is in the car." He replied. I turned my head to Morty and saw 'her' in the drivers seat, staring me down. The girl waved and I waved back, annoyed. I looked back at Eli. " Well then this was a waste of both our times." I said as I let go of his hand. "Maybe it was." Eli answered back, walking back to Morty. I stood there, put my hood on my head and Eli sped away. I was left alone, in the darkness. I looked around and walked back to the motel.


	5. WRITERS BLOCK! :O

**Hey people! Its RiiA && Mandiee. WE HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! We seriously dont know what to do now! Soo if you guess have any ideas, just review and well look your ideas over. Sp sorry! We love you guys so much! (-_-)  
**

**Xoxoxo- ( RiiA + Mandiee ] **


	6. Dj got us fallin in love again

**Eli's POV:**

After my little meeting with Julia last night, I felt like I need to at least be friends with her again if we cant be together. Its the right thing to do . . . Right?

I logged into FaceRang and Clare was logged on. SO I IM'ed her.

_Eli-golds456: Hey Clare! Lets crash a party. Im kind of bored here and I feel like partying._

_SimplyClare234: Sorry Eli, but I cant. I have to make sure my mom and dad dont attempt to kill each other tonight. Their fighting once again -_-._

_Eli-golds45: Aww. That sucks. Do you want me to come over?_

_SimplyClare23: No, its ok. I think they'll just get even more mad. Ill talk to you later ok?_

_Eli-golds45: Ok then. Bye _

_simplyclare23: Bye_

_SimplyClare23 has logged off-line_

I closed my laptop and thought for a second. I was about to call Adam, but I knew if he ever snuck out, his mom would chop his neck off and eat it for dinner. And other than him, I have no other friends. . .Maybe I can call Julia? I remember we always used to crash parties and sneek into clubs all the time. I picked up the phone and started dialing. I was about to hang up until I heard a voice.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Uhh . . . Hey Julia. Its umm . . . Eli." I said nervously.

"Urrr. . . Hey Eli. . .Whats up?" she said confused.

"Oh nothing . . . just wanted to know if you wanted to . . . ahhh . . . come to a. . . umm . . . club . . . wi-"

"Sure! Pick me up in twenty?"

"Ok!" I said with a smile and hung up. I jump out of my bed and into my closet. Then I realized what I got myself into. _Man I hope nothing happens between us tonight. _I thought to myself.

-* Twenty-Five minutes later*-

I pulled up to the park, where I thought Julia would be. I waited for a minute and saw something moving in the distance. It was Jules, getting closer and closer into the car. She opened the door and scooted her body into my car. "Hey Eli! Im so glad you invited me tonight." She said with a grin on her face. " Wel your welcome." I replied back with a smirk. The drive to the club was dead silent. When we got to the club, we waited in line in silence. When it was our turn, we showed some really buff dude our 'fake' ID's and walked in. It was PACKED! " Im going to go get a drink." Julia said as we stepped inside. "Ok. Ill probably be there in a few minutes." I walked to the back and sat down,watching all the pretty women and scary looking guys dance aways, drinks spilling all over the place. I sat there for about twenty minutes until I realized I forgot about Julia. I got up and ran threw the crowd of people to the bar. There was Julia, sitting down, maybe about fifteen shots infront of her. _Oh boy . . . She's drunk. . . WHY ME! _I thought to myself.

" OH HEY ELI! COME SIT DOWN WITH ME!" she yelled over the music.

"OK!" I yelled back. The bar tender was giving her more and more shots by the second.

"JULES ARE YOU DRUNK?" I yelled again.

"MAYBE A LITTLE! DO YOU SIR WANT A – WANT A . . . . OH HEY ELI! DID ANYONE EVER TELL YOU YOUR BEAUTIFUL!" she yelled back giggling up a storm.

"HERE, TAKE A DRINK!"

"JULES, I CANT! YOUR DRUNK AND I CANT BE THE DRUNK DRIVER!"

"PLEASE ELI? JUST ONE DRINK!" she gave me her sad drunk puppy dog eyes and she always knew I couldn't not do what she asked. I grabbed the drink from her a gulped it down.

Before you knew it, I had about ten shot glasses next to me. I grabbed Julia's hand and led her to the dance floor. We wined,grinned,and much more. When the song 'DJ got us fallin in love again' by Usher came on, she just went crazy with her dancing. She basically dirty danced on me. I didn't mind. Well, at least the drunk me didn't. The song changed suddenly. It was a slow dance song called ' I hope you dance' by Lee Ann Womack. Julia immediately looked at me and put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist. We swayed gently at each beat. All of a sudden, I was looking in her eyes and she was looking into mine. We started leaning closer and closer to each other . . .

"!" some one screamed and every ran for their lives. I grabbed her hand and ran out of the building and to Morty. When we were halfway to Morty, I tripped and so did Julia. We tumbled down together and next thing I knew she was ontop of me on the ground, looking into my eyes, me looking into her. I reached up and kissed her. She kissed me back. It felt. . . kind of different. I missed kissing Julia. . .I think im falling for her. . . _again._


	7. I Cant Believe it

Chapter 6: Can't Believe It (T-pain ft Lil wayne)

**Eli's POV: **

The next morning, as I opened my eyes, I was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. I rubbed my eyes and felt something moving on me. I turned around and saw Julia, sleeping on me. I smiled. And then it hit me. "OH MY GOD!", I screamed and shoved her off of me. I pulled the blankets over me and I was na- . . . not wearing clothes! " OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH . MY . GOD !" I screamed once again. Julia looked up at me like I was crazy. "Good morning sunshine. Had fun last night?" she asked with a smile on her face, while stretching. "Dude! What happened last night?" I asked, wrapping the blankets around myself and climbing out of the bed. "I can show you better then I can tell you." She said, holding up a camera. _Oh know! What have I done! I. . . OH MY GOD!_ I was speechless! I cant believe this! I got drunk and . . . you know how the rest of this story goes. God, how can I be so stupid! Wait . . . what about Clare? I HAVE to tell her even though shell skin me alive. . . This has to be the BIGGEST mistake of my life. I ran all over the place, getting my clothes and putting them back on. When I finished getting dressed, Julia asked, "Where are you going?" I replied, "HOME! I need to clear things out with Clare. I need to-", " No need to explain, I sent the video to her." She said with an evil laugh. " YOU DID WHAT !" I screamed so lound, I heard myself crack at 'what'. " I cant do this, Im leaving!" I said, storming out of the house, Julia followed. "Well, ill see you at school Monday!" I stopped immediately. " Excuse me?" . " Didn't I tell you? Im rein-rolling to Degrassi." she said with a grin. "See you then." she added, laughing while closing the door. _Oh. . . crap._

- (RiiA + Mandiee]_  
_


	8. GirlFight!

**Eli's POV:**

I logged into FaceRang when I went home. I saw that Clare, and Julia was on line. After I _thought_ Julia was dead, I decided not to delete her off my friends list, just so I could all of our old pictures. I was about to delete her off my friends list, but she IM 'ed me.

_Julez_332:Hey_

_Eli-golds45:How'd you already send the video to Clare if you dont have her number and you dont know anyone from Degrassi?_

_Julez_332:Oh, you dont remember my cousin Chris? He knows EVERYTHING that goes on at that school. He's like the boy version of Chantay._

_Eli-golds45:Your really going to send it to him and tell everyone about it? That just shows how pathetic you Julia. Real mature. Now I remember why we broke up. . ._

_Julez_332: But yet, I didn't call my ex girlfriend to go out clubbing and cheat on my girlfriend. . . _

_**Julez_332 has logged off **_

I sat there, starring at my computer screen blankly. Im so screwd. I just hope Clare hasn't seen the video yet.

**Monday Morning**

I walked into Degrassi and headed to my locker. As I was walking, people started starring at me. I didnt mind because I dont care. Some girls were whispering things to each other. Some guys would come to me and give me a high five or say, " Oh thats the dude who got it in!" or "Dude! You are a God!" or something obnoxious like that. When I finally reached my locker, I opened it and got my books out. As I was closing the door, a small girly voice scared me. "Hi!", Julia said with the biggest grin on her face. "Go away Julia. We are done, and we have been for about a year now! Its time to move on, My GOD! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, but no one noticed. She scuffed, "What ever. Ill see you later then." and she walked away. I started walking away and say Clare walking towards me. I walked up to her, and she looked down, I saw tears coming down her eyes. " Clare, are you ok?" I asked. "How could you do this to me Eli? You out of all the people I know and love? How could you just shatter my heart like that?" she asked, eyes red and years falling from her face. I tried to hug her, but she pulled away quickly. " Clare, can I at leaste explain what happened? Im really really sorry and if whatever we have is done, I can deal because I deserve it. Just please Clare, let me explain." She looked up at me and nodded. I took her hand and brought her to the Benches. I sat down, took a deep breathe and began the story. " And now she sent the video to her cousin Chris and now im some kind of hero to other desperate teens in this school. She wants me back, but I cant just go back to her because I love you. And I dont just leave a girl for another like that. Im so sorry for hurting you in anyway possible Clare. Im just so so so sorry." I said. She looked up, and smirked. " You . . . You love me?" She asked patiently. " With all my heart Clare." We faced each other and hugged each other. "I love you too Eli." Clare whispered in my ear. We pulled away and I asked, " So, are we still together?".Clare smiled, "Yes." and she kissed Eli on the cheek. As she did this Julia passed by. "So Eli, are we on for tonight?" she asked, grinning. Clare's face turned from happy, to blood shot red. She got up and slapped Julia across the face. . .

**Review!**


	9. WOAH

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry we haven't updated this story in a while. I forgot about it because I was so focused on the last story. OH YEAH! Don't forget to read " If it means a lot to you" its about a dream Ariana had (: ANYWAYS read and review! 3 Ria&Mandiee**

**

* * *

**

Clare POV:

I didn't remember what happened exactly after I pimp slapped Julia. I didn't want to hit her, and I didn't know I had the strength to, but I did it...and she deserved it. Now I was sitting in the office, with a migraine. I was just sitting there, waiting for something to happen. I waited patiently and saw Julia covered with scratches on her face. She looked at me- gave me daggers- and continued walking out of Mr. Simpson's office. "Clare, I would like to see you know..." he says, annoyed. I slowly got off the chair and walked into the office. I took a seat, as did Simpson. " Clare, I am very VERY disappointed in you...you are one of the smartest kids in school, and you go off fighting! OVER A GUY!", he yelled. "Im sorry sir. I really didn't want to hit her, much less fight her anyways! She pushed me to the edge..."my sentence traveled on. "Well, not wanting to fight her WONT excuse you from having a two weeks of suspension." Simpson spat out at me. " WHAT! I CANT BE SUSPENED! MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME!" I said, springing out of my chair. "Well, im sorry to hear that Miss. Edwards. You should have thought before you got in contact with Julia in the first place." " But sir m-" he cut me off and said, " I called your parents and their on their way to pick you up from school. " WHAT PARENTS! MY DAD MOVED AWAY AND MY MOM IS IN BED BECAUSE SHE JUST GOT OUT OF SURGERY!" I screamed. I was in tears by the end of this sentence. There was a long pause. " Im sorry Miss. Edwards, but im not taking this suspension away." I glared at him, tears still slipping from my eyes. " Fine." I pick myself up and stormed out of the office. I ran down the hallways, bawling my eyes out. I pushed the double doors of the entrance open and stopped to look for the black hearse. Luckily Eli was there. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest bear hug I could ever give a person. " Clare, why are you crying?" He asked, gripping my shoulders. I sniffled, " I got suspended for two weeks..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to say this guys but THIS is the last chapter of this story. I know... BIG BIG BIG cliffhanger. We might do a mini sequal to this though. We got pretty bored of this and kind of ran out of ideas... BUT dont be mad! Read Ariana's dream story called " If it means a lot to you" Reviews well needed! We Heart You Guys! 3 **

**[ RiiA&Mandiee)**

**PS : sorry this was so short 3 WE LOVE YOU AND DONT FORGET IT!  
**


End file.
